


Don't cry under the cherry blossom tree

by Franthefaerie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: Eve is unsure she made the right choice moving to Japan, until she finds someone she knows will change all that.





	Don't cry under the cherry blossom tree

The cicadas chirped away nosily as the humid air smothered the city. Eve woke up and fluttered her eyelids sleepily. She sat up in her bed and looked around the room in a daze before realising once again that she was in Japan. She’d moved a month or so ago and every morning she woke up expecting her parents to be shuffling around their small house in Finland, only to realise she was alone. She spent a long time perfecting her hair after putting on her Yukata; ready for the festival. Although Eve couldn’t quite explain it, she felt as if today would bring something wonderful to her life. She glanced in the mirror before heading out and remembered that despite the rough times lately, she always had the spirit of Bushido residing in her soul.  
  


* * *

She hadn't expected the festival to be as hectic as it was. She found a secluded spot under a nearby tree and sat down, watching the fallen petals swirl around by her feet. A sigh left her lips, maybe leaving home had been a mistake.  
“Excuse me, are you lost?” a gentle voice drifted over.  
Eve looked up to see a rather plain looking girl, brown short hair framing her face. Her grey eyes curiously eyeing Eve up and down. Something about her was strangely beautiful, but Eve couldn’t quite put her finger on it.  
“Ah! I’m sorry! I-I’m just…” Eve began to reply in a cheerful voice but her façade faltered as tears formed in her eyes.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain, I’m Maya by the way, it’s nice to meet you,” Maya reassured her with a soft smile.  
“I’m…Eve,” Eve managed to reply. A smile unfurling on her lips. They sat side by side until the sun went down, dreams spilling from their lips effortlessly.  
  
She had found her something wonderful, she was sure of it.


End file.
